1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transition detection device generating a variable-duration pulse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When using input circuits of a CMOS static memory circuit, an enable signal, designated by "chip enable", CEB, makes it possible to control access to these input circuits.
When controlling access by means of the enable signal, CEB, it is necessary to inhibit the pulses generated by the other inputs of the input circuit so as to avoid the appearance of multiple or stretched pulses.